Arucillus hispaniolicus
Arucillus hispaniolicus Šilhavý, 1971 is a species of the Neotropical Cosmetidae: Cosmetinae in the genus Arucillus. Taxonomy/Synonymy *''Arucillus hispaniolicus'' Šilhavý, 1971: 139, figs 1-8 ♂. Etymology No explaination is given in the original description, but presumably derived from the type locality of Hispanola Island. Placement Originally included in Arucillus by monotypy, where it has remained since the original description. Specimens (including type data) A.h. Holotype male and 2 male paratypes (3♂): in MCZ Šilhavý, 1971 (p.139) wrote: "Haiti Island, Dominican Republic. Santo Domingo, Loma Rucilla, 8-10 000 ft. June 1938, Dr. P.J. Darlington coll. / Male paratype (Pl. I, Fig. 6) from the same locality, June 1938, Dr. J.P. Darlington coll/" Type locality: HISPANIOLA REPUBLIC Loma Rucilla, 3450-3050 m. N, xx°xx′ W. Diagnosis Šilhavý, 1971, p.139 writes: "Male holotype : Body length 5.6 mm. Dorsum (Pl. I, Fig. 1, 2) not granulate, smooth, opaque . Carapace unarmed ; eye mound very low, without tubercles or spines, eyes widely separate. Areas not clearly indicated. Areas 1, 2, 3 and 5 unarmed, area 4 with a large median spine which is composed of two adjoining spines. Free tergites and anal plate unarmed; abdominal sternites 4-6 laterally with a row of high tubercles. Operculum genitale smooth. Coxae 1 4 with low hair-pointed tubercles, coxa 3 with a posterior row of tubercles. Coxa 4 dorsally anteriorly armed with a large tubercle. Chelicerae (Pl. 1, Fig. 3) enlarged. Proximal segment with an elevation, laterally granulate; distal segment greatly elevated over the dorsum, unarmed. Pedipalpus 5.7 mm long, flattened (Pl. 1, Fig. 4) of the usual form of the member of the family Cosmetidae. Sharp ventral angle of femora with a row of regularly disposed tubercles, other articles unarmed. Legs 9.8, 17. 0, 11.7, 15.7 mm long. Legs 1 2 clothed with scattered hairs ; trochanters 3 and 4 posteriorly with a large pointed tubercle ; femora ventrally with very low tubercles. Femur, patella and tibia of leg 3 weakly tuberculate (the ventral tubercles larger) ; femur, patella and tibia of leg 4 with some rows of distinct tubercles, other articles inerm, only with hairs. Tarsal segments: 6, 13 14, 7 8, 9. Distitarsi of both first and second tarsi with 3 segments; basitarsi 1 bulky (Pl. I, Fig. 5). End segments of third and fourth tarsus with 2 simple claws and a distinct pseudonychium . Penis of the form shown in Fig. 8-9 . Colour: Body and extremities reddish brown, distal articles of chelicera e darker, glossy . Carapace and areas with fine brown reticulation; areas 1 3 with a median whitish fleck situated at the anterior margin and with ver y narrow lighter lines separating areas 1 �� 3; a line behind the spine on the fourth area has the form of a V. Holotype locality: Haiti Island, Dominican Republic. Santo Domingo, Loma Rucilla, 8-10 000 ft. June 1938, Dr. P. J. Darlington coll. Male paratype (Pl. I, Fig. 6) from the same locality, June 1938, Dr . J. P. Darlington coll.: The length of this paratype is also 5.6 mm; the spine on the fourth area terminates in a small fork (see Pl. I, Fig. 6); tarsal segments, of legs 1—4:6,12—13,8-9,9-10. One other specimen collected by Dr .. Darlington in Loma Rucilla (June 1938) at 5—8 000 ft is a young male of body length 5 mm, morphologically scarcely differing from the holotype, with the following number of tarsal segments: 6, 13-14, 7-8, 9; its colour is yellowish-brown. No female is in the collection. The male holotype and 2 paratypes are deposited in the collection of the Museum of Comparative Zoology, Cambridge, U.S.A." Notes * Location: Dominican Republic. References Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:Central America Category:Caribbean Fauna